sonicfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (serie IDW Publishing)
Sonic the Hedgehog, nota anche come IDW Sonic the Hedgehog è una serie a fumetti Americana basata sulla serie videoludica Sonic the Hedgehog e successore di Archie Sonic the Hedgehog. È distribuita da IDW Publishing ed è iniziata il 4 Aprile 2018 con la pubblicazione dei primi quattro numeri a cadenza settimanale per poi diventare mensile. è iniziata con il rilascio settimanale dei primi quattro numeri, seguita da un formato mensile regolare a partire da Maggio 2018. Staff *'Autore': Ian Flynn *'Matite': Adam Bryce Thomas, Devin Kraft, Edwin Huang, Evan Stanley, Jamal Peppers, Jennifer Hernandez, Jonathan Gray, Kieran Gates, Nathalie Fourdraine, Tracy Yardley, Tyson Hesse, Lamar Wells *'Artisti 3D': Rafa Knight *'Chine': Bob Smith, Jim Amash, Adam Bryce Thomas, Jennifer Hernandez, Evan Stanley, Tracy Yardley *'Letteristi': Corey Breen, Shawn Lee *'Coloristi': Matt Herms, Adam Bryce Thomas, Heather Breckel *'Redattori': Joe Hughes, David Mariotte *'Publicizzatore': Greg Goldstein *'Licensori': Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo Sviluppo La serie IDW è stata annunciata il 21 luglio 2017 quando sulla pagina Twitter ufficiale, SEGA e IDW Publishing hanno annunciato il loro nuovo contratto oer creare una nuova serie a fumetti su Sonic in seguito alla cancellazione della serie precedente edita da Archie Comics . .]] L'8 ottobre 2017, al New York Comic-Con, sono stati distribuiti dei volantini promozionali illustrati da Tyson Hesse (noto per il suo lavoro ai fumetti Archie e per Sonic Mania) dove c'era scritto che ci sarebbero stati personaggi vecchi e nuovi con storie nuove. In seguito è stato rivelato che Ian Flynn sarebbe stato lo sceneggiatore principale. Il 28 Ottobre 2017 Flynn ha tuttavia rivelato che nessun elemento da lui creato per la Archie sarebbe comparso nei fumetti IDW. L'11 Gennaio 2018 IDW ha aperto un gruppo Facebook chiamato "IDW Sonic Comic Squad". Questa pagina conterrà aggiornamenti, artwork, collegamenti agli editoriali e altro correlato alla serie. Qualche giorno dopo, l'11 Gennaio, è stato svelato che Tracy Yardley, un longevo disegnatore dei fumetti Archie, si sarebbe unito al team. Mentre venivano svelate informazioni sui primi quattro albi, è stato annunciato che ognuno di essi avrà un diverso artista e si sarebbero susseguiti a squadre non appena la serie diventava mensile. Dopo la sua introduzione, IDW Sonic Comic Squad svelò che sarebbe stato annunciato un nuovo personaggio il 24 Gennaio. Cinque giorni dopo questo si è rivelato essere Tangle the Lemur. Lo stesso giorno sono state rivelate le sinossi dei primi quattro albi. In un'intervista a Game Informer, Flynn ha stabilito che IDW Sonic era una nuova continuità senza collegamenti con la Archie Comics. Ha poi detto che i fumetti saranno, al momento, ispirati alla continuità dei giochi e andranno in una nuova direzione non dettata da un canone già stabilito. Flynn ha inoltre spiegato che elementi e frange del franchise potrebbero essere incorporati nei fumetti prima o poi, ma per l'inizio della serie, vuole concentrarsi sullo stile centrale della narrazione della serie Sonic. Flynn ha poi detto che elementi della storyline per i primi pochi numeri seguiranno Sonic Forces e tratteranno le conseguenze della Guerra per la riconquista del Pianeta. Per il rapporto con Sega, è stato svelato che stavolta saranno coinvolti più direttamente con le storie stesse, cioè offrendo suggestioni qui e lì e dove modificare le cose. Infine, Flynn si è assicurato di adattare gli elementi dei fumetti nel Sonic universe. Il 21 Febbraio 2018, IDW ha aperto le pre-ordinazioni per la serie a fumetti. Lo stesso giorno, IDW Sonic Comics Squad ha congettuato il ritorno degli artisti della Archie per la serie IDW Sonic, con Matt Herms. È anche stato rivelato che Sega ha messo restrizioni ai fumetti (termini come “Mobiano” o simili sono stati proibiti, e la sola “Mobile” permessa è la Eggmobile), non è stato pianificato nessun crossover e che la serie sarà un mix di più generi. Durante un'intervista su Facebook, è stato rivelato che la serie Sonic the Hedgehog sarebbe stato un titolo longevo senza date di termine stabilite. Il 16 Marzo 2018, al "Gotta Go Fast: The Official Sonic the Hedgehog Panel", il panel ufficiale di Sonic the Hedgehog alla convenzione SXSW Gaming, Sega ha annunciato il "Sonic the Hedgehog IDW Comic Series Exclusive Bundle", che era un'edizione bundle limitata per i preordini sui loro negozi online. Questo includeva i numeri ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #1-#4, una cover variant additiva del numero 4, un'esclusiva mystery t-shirt (erano entrambi solo sui SEGA Shop), e download digitali dei numeri 1-4 non appena sarebbero stati rilasciati. Il bundle è stato rilasciato il 1 Maggio 2018 e costava $40. Era anche possibile scegliere una maglia con queste taglie: Small, Medium, Large, X-Large, e 2X-Large. Ambientazione Il fumetto è ambientato nella sua continuità personale, che è pesantemente ispirata all'universo videoludico Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog e i suoi amici vivono su un pianeta popolato interamente da animali antropomorfi come loro, costantemente minacciato dal malvagio scienziato umano Dr. Eggman, che vuole conquistarlo con il suo esercito di Badnik e stabilirvi l'Eggman Empire. Prima dell'inizio del fumetto, la battaglia tra Sonic e l'Eggman Empire non c'è stata per un po', dato che gli eroi hanno combattuto Eggman più volte, prima. Alcuni di questi incontri nel passato dell'universo a fumetti riassemblano fortemente quelli accaduti nei precedenti videogiochi. All'inizio della trama, Sonic e i suoi amici si stanno confrontando con le conseguenze causate dalla recente conquista del pianeta da parte di Eggman, come accaduto in Sonic Forces, che al momento era il gioco più recente. Accoglienza Bleeding Cool ha dato un punteggio di 6.5/10 al primo albo, lodando i disegni e la creatività della storia ma criticando il carattere di Sonic: "Sonic è un personaggio insofferente... È compiaciuto, noioso e radicale nel senso degli anni Novanta." I primi quattro numeri hanno venduto circa 60.000 copie, facendo della serie IDW uno dei più grandi successi dei media stampati di "Sonic", sorpassando Sonic Boom. Curiosità *Un'immagine inutilizzata fatta da Tyson Hesse è stata usata per la copertina di un numero di PREVIEWSworld, che è un catalogo di fumetti in arrivo nei negozi. *Il fumetto è stato lanciato in quello che sarebbe stato il 25° anniversario del suo predecessore. *Mentre i fumetti usano il logo ufficiale della serie videoludica, sul volantino distribuito al NYCC 2017 presenta quello dei fumetti Archie. *Il 9 Ottobre 2017, Flynn ha scritto su Bumbleking che potrebbe esserci una possibilità di concludere entrambe le continuità dei fumetti Archie in quelli IDW, avendo detto che IDW è famosa per riportare e finire precedenti fumetti preferiti dai fan quando possibile.http://bumbleking.com/lost-hedgehog-tales-update/ *L'ordine delle prime apparizioni di Tails, Amy e Knuckles nella serie è la stessa che avviene nella serie principale videoludica. *Il 29 Luglio 2018, Flynn ha dichiarato che i Knothole Freedom Fighters non appariranno nell'Anno Uno e spetta a SEGA decidere se torneranno. *Personaggi come Ray, Mighty e il Team Hooligan non appariranno nei fumetti per via del fatto che SEGA ha richiesto una distinta divisione tra "Classic Sonic" e "Modern Sonic". Siccome il fumetto è ambientato nel "Modern Sonic" universe, il materiale "Classic Sonic" è attualmente non concesso. *È stato annunciato il 23 Agosto 2018, al Gamescom 2018 che la nuova app per Nintendo Switch InkyPen conterrà i fumetti IDW al rilascio. *Il 26 Agosto 2018, Flynn ha dichiarato molte cose in un'intervista al SAGE 2018 sulla serie IDW: **Gli piacerebbe fare una serie spinoff sulla storia di Sonic Adventure. **Ha detto che il "Modern Sonic" universe è ambientato sulla Terra e non su Mobius; come nel canone dei giochi e in Sonic X, Sonic e amici abitano in un mondo, mentre gli umani in un altro. **Gli piacerebbe usare i Babylon Rogues nei fumetti IDW as he feels they are under utilized. **Vorrebbe fare un prequel di Sonic Forces così può esplorare i sei mesi di storie che i lettori non hanno potuto vedere durante la conquista di Eggman. *Il 17 Settembre 2018, durante il BumbleKast, Flynn ha confermato parecchie cose sulla serie : **Al momento non ha piani per i Knothole Freedom Fighters e ha detto che solo SEGA dichiarerà se possono usarli. **Solo alcuni luoghi avranno il nome se sono importanti per la composizione del mondo. **Ha piani per fare una nuova galleria di loschi ma ci vorrà tempo. *Al Making Kids's Comic Panel del NYCC 2018, è stato rivelato che il secondo arco coinvolge Sonic affetto da un virus tecnologico che lo sta lentamente rendendo metallico e l'unico modo per tenere il vorus a bada è correre il più velocemente possibile. Note Collegamenti esterni en:Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW comic series) es:Sonic the Hedgehog (Cómics de IDW) fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (série IDW Publishing) pl:Sonic the Hedgehog (komiks IDW Publishing)